belleza interna
by Insensitive but still loving
Summary: ser invisible para las personas es bueno algunas veces. pero serlo para la persona que mas amas es un completo infierno eso pensaba el timido EDWARD CULLEN.
1. solo y jodido

BELLEZA INTERNA

Sumary: amar a alguien y que este te corresponda.

Eso soñaba Edward cullen el enamorado secreto de la popular

Isabella Swan

Primer capitulo: EDWARD POV

SOLO Y JODIDO:

FORKS en una solo y sencilla palabra DEPRIMENTE¡

Obviamente lo es para mi soy el nerd de la preparatoria

Mido 1 86 m tengo pintado en la cara ¨MIREN SOY UN GIGANTE NERD SIN VIDA SOCIAL RIANSE DE MI ¨ bueno ok tal vez exagere obviamente eso no cabe en la frente de nadie pero hey¡ tengo mis razones para creer eso no me juzguen .

Estaba en clase de anatomía cuando sono el timbre

Y tuve que salir al pasillo y como siempre ser agredido por el idiota de Mike teñido newton pero todo lo puedo soportar gracias a una persona ella es…..

Hola Edward .dijo alguien voltee hacia donde provenía esa voz que me llamaba y cuando supe quien era me quede anonado

Hola. Dije tímidamente y segui caminando

¿Quién creen que será? ¿Quieren que siga con la historia o es un asco totalmente? por favor háganmelo saber


	2. invitacion

Bella pov :

Hola Edward . Salude al hermoso chico pelo cobrizo con ojos

verdes

Hola. Me respondió tímidamente y volvió a caminar

BELLA BELLA¡.grito la duende , bueno no es un duende es

mi hermana Alice una chica bajita mide 1 47 m , técnicamente

Tiene el tamaño de un duende pero tiene curvas y ojos avellanos

Le encanta arrastrarme a los centros comerciales y jugar Barbie

Bella

ESTABAS PENSANDO EN EDDIE .dijo una estruendosa voz

sabia quien era sin necesidad de voltear. Era mi hermano oso

EMMET y cuando digo que es un oso no es literalmente solo

tiene el tamaño de un oso es un chico sumamente grande pero

aun así es un niño pequeño y P - E- R- V- E - R - T - I - D -O.

Estabas pensando en que posiciones harías con Edward, bella ?.

Pregunto el oso inocentemente lo que hizo que me avergonzara

Deja de molestar a bells . Dijo mi rubia amiga la hermosa y

deseada ROSALIE HALE .

Pero , Rosie yo no dije nada que no fuera verdad. Y por eso

respuesta recibió un fuerte golpe de Rose

Gracias , le dije a mi querida cuñada .

De nada BELLY- BELLS . Por favor no otra vez con ese apodo

Hola bella . Me saludo Jasper el era el hermano de Rosalie y el

novio de la duende .

Después de las muestras excesivas de cariño de parte de Alice y

Jasper y las de Rosalie y Emmet fuimos a la cafetería

BELLA. Gritaron mi nombre voltee a todos lados hasta que vi. a

Los hermanos vulturi eran Demetri , Felix y Aro

Corri hacia ellos y Felix me cargo y me dio vueltas en el aire

cuando me puso en el suelo todas las chicas me miraban con

celos ya que los tres hermanos eran sumamente atractivos

Pero Edward parecia querer matarlos.

Vi que salio corriendo de la cafeteria asi que fui a buscarlo

Al primer lugar donde se me ocurrio buscarlo , los baños.

Para mi buena suerte estaba de espaldas en la puerta de los

baños.

EDWARD ¡. Grite lo bastante fuerte como para que me

Escuchara.

¿Qué pasa ? . Me pregunto con su voz aterciopelada .

Eeeeee …. Yo yo te gustaria ir digo a,l cine con con Alice,

Japer, Rosalie, Emmet y yo . Dije rapidamente y titubeando

bastante.

CLARO. Dijo bastante emocionado lo que me dejo extasiada

Nos vemos en el cine a las ocho en punto . Le dije y le di un

beso en su hermosa mejilla lo que le causo un tierno sonrojo


	3. una hermosa noche

BELLA POV :

Despues de salir de la escuela . Fuimos a mi casa y la duende me arreglo debo de decir que me veia bien , cuando termino conmigo se fue a vestir .

Estaba escuchando música cuando oi que tocaron mi puerta

Cuando la abri grite por que estaban mis 3 amigas .

Kate, Tanya y Jane Denali.

Hola belly .me saludo tanya

Hola guera oxigenada. Dije para molestarla

Y a cambio recibi un manotazo de mi amiga.

¿les dijo Alice que iremos al cine ? . Pregunte

Si , por fin sabremos quien te trae de un ala . Dijo Jane y las 3 se empezaron a reir

En poco tiempo llegamos al cine ya que manejo muy rapido.

Cuando tanya , kate , jane, alice y rose bajaron del coche corrieron a buscar a sus parejas.

Vi a edward sentado en una banca pero parecia triste me pregunte que seria hasta que me fije en la hora SANTA MIERDA¡ eran las 8 : 30

Rapidamente fui corriendo hacia donde estaba edward .

Cuando iba llegando hacia donde estaba el . Se levanto miro su reloj y suspiro.

Edward . Grite su nombre y me le colgue del cuello parecia un poco sorprendido pero no me solto cuando lo toque un choque electrico me recorrio el cuerpo y un cosquilleo me aparecio en el estomago y en ese momento me di cuenta que no solo me gustaba LO AMABA.

Bella pense que no vendrias . Me dijo apenado pero no sabia la razon de su vergüenza si yo fui la que llego tarde.

Lo siento es que mis amigas y alice se tardaron mucho en elegir

Ropa .dije

No te preocupes . Dijo y me dio un sonrisa torcida

Ya en el cine nos sentamos en parejas alice con jazz ,

Rose con Em , kate con Demetri . Tanya con Felix , Jane con Aro , y yo con mi hermoso Edward .

Despues de que terminara la película el cabron de mi hermano me arrebato las llaves todos exepto edward y yo se subieron el coche y se fueron rapidamente . Una parte de mi se los agradecia pero otra les mentaba la madre.

¿Edward me podrias llevar a mi casa?. Le pregunte

Cla - claro . Dijo tartamudeando

Manejaba rapido pero prudentemente

En poco tiempo llegamos a mio casa.

El como todo caballero me dejo en el porche.

Gracias . Le dije

De nada . respondio timidamente con la mirada pegada al suelo

Le levante la cara con mi mano , me acerque lentamente

A su boca , en el momento en el que nuestros labios se conectaron todo el mundo desaparecio .

Adios . Le dije despues de unos minutos .

Me meti a la casa rapidamente me duche y me puse mi piyama.

Esa noche soñe con los besos que me dio edward.

y que tal esta por favor que algien me diga que tal esta la historia por 

INSENSITE BUT STILL LOVIN LOVE YOU


	4. MALENTENDIDO

BELLA POV:

Me desperté temprano pero mi estupido pedazo de chatarra oxidado no arranco , le iba a llamar a Edward hasta que me di cuenta de que no tenia su numero .

Así que le llame a mi mejor amigo JACOB BLACK.

Era un chico alto, con cuerpo fornido , simpático y

Muy gracioso . Su novia nessie tiene mucha suerte .

Por lo que el me ha contado le piensa pedir matrimonio.

Un timbre corto mis pensamientos supuse era jake .

BELLA. Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de ser apretujada y alzada por los aires .

JACOB BLACK BAJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ARRANQUE LAS BOLAS Y NESSIE SE

CONSIGA OTRO QUE SI LE PUEDA CUMPILR. Le grite e inmediatamente me bajo

Tranquila bellita si que eres ruda. Dijo asustado

¿trajiste la moto?

Claro que si yo solamente viajo con estilo. Dijo arrogantemente

Llegamos en poco tiempo a la escuela

Y Jacob siempre hace entradas espectaculares por lo que

Hizo rechinar las llantas y que todos voltearan a ver}

Adiós Jake . Le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo de oso.

En eso vi. que se acerco Edward pero no se veía feliz.

EDWARD POV :

ISABELLA. La trate de llamar con la voz mas fría que pude

¿si Edward ? |

Si querías nada mas jugar conmigo y herir mis sentimientos lo hiciste

Yo no queria jugar contigo. Me dijo con los ojos empañados

Entonces por que me besaste y hoy llegas con un chico y

Lo abrazas y lo besas . Le grite

Llegue hoy con el por que mi camioneta no arrancaba . Le iba a replicar que por que no me llamo a mi pero me dijo :

No te llame por que no tengo tu numero y lo abrazó y

Lo besó por que es mi amigo . Grito

Los celos me consumieron y le grite sin pensarlo :

Eres como todas una ególatra e hipócrita

Que quiere a todo el mundo a sus pies

Ahí caí en cuenta de que eso no era yo la herí con palabras horrible y que en su vida se las tendrían que decir a una dama.

Como me pudiste decir eso. Dijo antes de correr

Me metí a la escuela pero en ninguna clase ni en los

Pasillos la pude localizar , a la entrada de la cafetería me esperaban Alice , Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper

Jasper y Emmet me cargaron y me llevaron afuera

¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra hermana?. Dijeron Jasper y Emmet

Al mismo tiempo

Nada , ella fue la que me engaño

De que hablas reverendo imbecil. Dijo una muy encabronada

Rosalie

El día que fuimos al cine me beso y hoy llego

Con un chico grande , moreno y lo besó en la mejilla

Y lo abrazo.

Eres un pendejo de primera Edward EL TIENE

NOVIA. dijo lentamente Emmet como tratando de explicárselo a un niño de seis años

¿QUE DIABLOS HICE ? Dije mirando al cielo

Aparte de lastimarla , hacer que no viniera a clases y que quizá jamás te vuelva a hablar nada. dijo Rosalie todavía molesta

Vas a ir a nuestra casa y a suplicarle perdón a bella si es necesario o si no te castramos ¿ lo captaste? . Pregunto Emmet

Si entendí . Dije en un susurro


	5. perdoname

EDWARD POV ( al siguiente dia )

Espere pacientemente en el estacionamiento a Bella

Hasta que vi que se estaciono el BMW de Rosalie

Primero bajo alice luego rosalie y hasta el ultimo

Mi angel.

- bella . Grite su nombre pero lo unico que consegui fue que todos en el estacionamiento voltearan y se me quedaran viendo.

Todas las clases que tenimos juntos me la pase tratando de llamar su atencion pero ella ni se inmuto.

Cuando la vi caminando en el pasillo la tome suavemente de su linda muñeca y la jale hacia un extremo del pasillo.

- bella se que te lastime y te queria pedir perdon por las estupideces que dije es que yo de verdad te amo y los celos

Me inundaron…

Ella corto mi balbuceo diciendo:

- ¿ tu me amas ? Pregunto ligeramente mas palida de lo normal

- si . Dije o creo que lo susurre

- OH¡ edward , tambien te amo

- espera ¿Qué ?

- que te amo idiota

- pero no tiene sentido que tu me ames

- tu crees eso pero yo de verdad T-E A-M-O

- bella ¿ me harias el extraordinario honor de ser mi novia?

- claro que si . Grito y se lanzo a mis brazos

- ¿ me das un beso ? . Pregunto inocentemente

- ¿ estas segura que quieres que te vean besando con un perdedor? . Pregunte ansioso por su respuesta

- no mientras que ese * perdedor* seas tu . Dijo haciendo comillas en perdedor . Lo que me hizo querer besarla

Me acerque a su carita y le di un profundo beso.

Ella gimio en respuesta .

Vamos a clases. Dijo tomandome de la mano

HOLAAAAAA

BUENO QUIERO DARTE LAS GRACIAS ANGEL- MOON17

ESPERO QUE ASI NO SE CONFUNDAN


	6. beso a la fueza

EDWARD POV ( una semana despues) :

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que bella

Acepto ser mi novia y ha sido la mejor semana

De mi vida . Debo admitir que ella no me gusta,

LA AMO CON MI VIDA.

Estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro de las

Celulas eucariotas . Cuando delante de mi aparecio

Una rubia oxigenada la gran Lauren Mallory.

Desde que bella es mi novia , Lauren se la pasa acosandome

Lo que a bella no le causa la mayor gracia y se enoja parece un gatito tratando de ser tigre .

- hola eddie . Dijo la rubia

- no me digas eddie , y dime que quieres. Dije ya molesto por su comportamiento

- asi no se trata a una dama . Dijo Lauren con aires de grandeza

- yo no veo a ninguna por aquí . Contraataque

- Lauren dime que quieres

- muy bien . Fue lo ultimo que escuche y puso sus pegajosos

Y asquerosos labios sobre los mios . Me la quite de encima rapidamente , despues de quitarmela de encima se oyó un sollozo voltee hacia donde provenia y vi a mi angel llorando descontroladamente

- BELLA ESPERA

Pero ella corrio demasiado rapido . Se subio a su coche y arranco a toda velocidad

¿POR QUE TENGO QUE SER TAN IDIOTA?


	7. dolor y verdadero amor

BELLA POV :

Sabia que no me tenia que enamorar .

Pero era imposible le di mi corazon y lo estrujo hasta dejarlo sin vida ,

El amor concede a los demas el poder de destruirte.

Yo amaba a edward pero el fue y se besó con la zorra esa ,

Lo odio por hacerme amarle

Me encerré en mi cuarto , pero esta vez no llore quiza por que tenia una cantidad definida de lagrimas y yo ya las habia gastado.

Cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida

EDWARD POV :

Tome mi coche y arranque a toda velocidad encendi el radio

Para distraerme del dolor que sentia pero la cancion que sonaba me hizo sentir mas miserable por que expresaba todo lo que senti cuando conoci a mi angelito.

(n/a TE VI VENIR SIN BANDERA)

Aun ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo miedo de perderte amor.

Que rapido se me ha clavado que dentro este dolor.

Es poco lo que te conozco y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor.

No tengo miedo de apostarte , pero perderte si me da pavor.

No me queda mas refugio que la fantasia.

No me queda mas que hacer que hacerte una poesia.

Por que te vi y no dude, te vi llegar y te abrace

Y puse toda mi pasion para que te quedaras

Y luego te bese y me arriesgue con la verdad

Te acaricie y al fin abri mi corazon para que tu pasaras

Mi amor te di sin condicion para que te quedaras

Ahora esperare unos dias para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente

No sabes que terror se siente la espera cada madrugada.

Si tu ya no quisieras volver el sentido del amor se perderia por siempre.

No entenderia ya este mundo , me alejaria de la gente.

Cuando termino la cancion ya estaba en casa de bella esperaba con toda mi alma que me dejara explicarle lo que paso

Yo nunca le seria infiel yo la amaba , lo que yo sentia no era un amor de adolescentes sin ella yo no podria vivir.

Toque la puerta de su casa pero nadie abrio .

Recorde que debajo de su ventana habia un arbol facil de escalar.

Fui rapidamente y me subi al arbol fue facil escalarlo .

Su ventana estaba abierta , pero en vez de entrar me le quede obsevando estaba profundamente dormida pero con una mueca disgustada en su hermoso rostro de angel.

- edward . Pronuncio

Lo que me espanto pero me fije bien estaba dormida murmurando mi nombre.

De un momento a otro se desperto

- ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ ?

- bella dejame explicarte

- que me vas a explicar

- Lauren me besó yo trate de quitarmela bella yo de verdad siento no haberla esquivado a tiempo . Eres la unica eres simple y sencillamente el amor de mi existencia.

- edward jurame que nunca me vas a volver a hacer esto.

- te lo prometo. Le dije y despues su celular sono

Bella lo abrio y dijo:

- jazz y alice se van a quedar juntos y rose se va a quedar con emmet . Se acerco lentamente a mi oido y me ronrroneo :

- ¿ te quedarias conmigo?

YA VIENE EL LEMMON ESPERO QUE SALGA BIEN DIOS¡


	8. la primera vez

BELLA POV :

-Yo …. Yo …. Nunca lo he hecho . Dijo sonrojandose

- yo tampoco

-¿de verdad voy a ser el primero ? . Pregunto sorprendido

- si . Dije antes de besar sus labios ferozmente , suavemente

Me quito la ropa , y yo le quite la camisa salvajemente .

- eres perfecta . Dijo cuando me vio completamente desnuda

Despues bajo las cabeza y beso mis pechos con delicadeza ,

Fue llendo cada vez mas rapido chupando con habidez , me hizo llegar al cielo sin siquiera entrar en mi .

- edward. Gemi su nombre.

- dime que quieres que haga bella .

- por favor te necesito

Dicho eso le quite sus pantalones y sus boxers junto con estos,

DIOS ESTE HOMBRE SI QUE LO TENIA GRANDE¡

Me le quede mirando su GRAN miembro

- ¿ que pasa bella? . Pregunto preocupado

- tu eres realmente grande . Le dije

- ¿eso es algo bueno? . Pregunto timidamente

- si . Le respondi y me relami los labios

Baje hasta donde se encontaba su gran longitud

Y me lo meti todo a la boca chupe , rasguñe y succione

Su duro miembro y el solo gemia incontrolablemente,

- bella , me voy a venir . Dijo y yo empeze a chupar mas rapido

Despues el se corrio en mi boca rudamente , trage todo su semen caliente y sabroso.

- te necesito edward. Le rogue

Abrio mis piernas suavemente y se introdujo en mi con delicadeza , paro antes de la señal de mi virginidad.

- estas segura? . Pregunto

- si

- hare que te duela lo menos posible mi amor

Poco a poco edward entro mas en mi , cuando entro

Completamente en mi grite , me dolio mucho fue como si una parte de mi fuera rasgada.

- mi cielo tienes que relajarte para que te deje de doler.

Despues el dolor se convirtió en un hormigueo.

- rapido. Pedi suavemente

Edward me embistio fuertemente , me encantaba cuando era dulce y caballeroso pero que en la cama fuera rudo y delicado al mismo tiempo me encantaba .

Despues de 7 embestidas mas los dos llegamos juntos a la cima.

Y gritando los nombres del otro.

- gracias bella

-¿ por que ?

- por dejarme ser el primero

- edward . Realmente yo te deberia dar las gracias eres el unico deseo de mi corazon y voy a ser tuya para siempre.

Solte un fuerte bozteso lo que hizo reir a edward .

- duerme mi bella.

Sonrei cuando me reclamo como suya.

- algun dia te hare mi esposa . Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer profundamente dormida.


	9. un lindo amanecer

BELLA POV :

Me desperte y vi a edward dormido pero no lo quise molestar.

MIERDAAAAAA no usamos condon

Bella respira , espera yo vi en un cajon pildoras del día despues no se para que las tenia mi madre pero bueno.

Fui hacia el cuarto de mis padres , no habian llegado ya que fueron a rio de janeiro .

Las encontre rapidamente , fui a la cocina y la tome con agua.

Me fui rapidamente a la habitacion pero no hice ruido para que edward no se despertara ya casi iba a entrar a la habitacion

Cuando oi que edward decia:

- diablos edward , como te iba a querer a ti , tu la amas

Pero ella ?

- tal vez ella si te ama.

- OH lo siento yo pense que…..

- pensaste que yo no te amaba y yo nada mas queria sexo contigo?

- lo siento es que yo con mi apariencia pense que solo querias

Tener sexo conmigo . Dijo apenado

- edward ven. Le pedi suavemente , se acerco y le di un profundo beso donde le explicaba todo lo que sentia por el.

- bella te amo mas que a mi propia vida.

- yo tambien mi lindo eddie .

- sabes , cuando lo dices tu suena muy lindo.

- edward, ¿me amas ?

- pense que ya te lo habia explicado antes con claridad ,

Bella, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tu no existas

- OH edward eres el mejor novio que alguien pueda tener,

Eres perfecto.

- solo lo soy para ti hermosa.


	10. ¿me amaras por el resto de tus días?

EDWARD POV :

Despues de hacer el amor otra vez , bella se metio a bañar y luego yo , nos vestimos y bajamos a desayunar.

Me amara por toda su vida como yo lo hago ?

- ¿Qué piensas amor? . Pregunto mi hermosa bella

- bella , ¿me amaras por el resto de tu vida, ?por que yo siempre te amare

- edward , lo siento pero ... yo no te amare por el resto de mi vida.

Me levante rapidamente de la silla y corri hacia mi coche.

Ella solo me amaba por ahora , no me amaba como yo lo hacia.

La oi gritando mi nombre pero no me importo , ya no podia contener las lagrimas que salian como cascada por mi ojos.

Maneje como un psicopata y por lo tanto llegue pronto a mi casa.

Entre como rayo para que mi madre no me viera pero fue inútil Esme era muy buena madre como para dejarme en ese estado de depresion .

- ¿Qué pasa cielo?

- mamá quiero estar solo , voy a ir a mi habitacion .

Y subi a mi habitacion , cerre con llave y me tumbe en mi cama , llore como un niño pequeño hasta que me quede dormido.

ESME POV :

Mi bebe sufre , yo sabia exactamente por que .

Bella es una buena chica , es muy linda .

La conoci cuando fui a tomar el te con Renee hace 3 años.

Yo sabia que edward la amaba desde el primer momento en que la vio .

¿Qué habrá pasado que haga que edward se ponga asi ?

Decidi llamar a bella .

- ¿hola? . Pregunto una voz ronca al otro lado del teléfono

- hola cariño. Salude a bella sabia que era ella por que aunque sabia que lloro su voz suave era inconfundible.

- hola Esme. Saludo sorbiendose la nariz

- mi amor ¿Qué paso que edward esta en su habitacion como loco y tu llorando pequeña? . Pregunte suavemente

- edward me pregunte si lo amaria por el resto de mis dias y yo le dije que no , pero el no me dejo terminar , Esme yo amare a tu hijo mas allá de la muerte. Dijo sollozando mi pobrecita.

- Cariño , no llores , ¿podrias venir y hablar con edward?

- Esme ¡¿y si edward no quiere hablar conmigo?¡

- claro que querra querida , ven

-esta bien voy para allá. Dijo suavemente

Y colgo la llamada .

Ahora sí mis pequeños niños se arreglaran.

Sonrei satisfecha con lo que hize.


	11. una noticia

BELLA POV:

Baje las escaleras y sali corriendo de mi casa.

Meneje hasta la casa cullen , cuando llegue Esme me recibio y me dijo que subiera a ver a edward que el me escucharia.

Subi hasta la tercera planta que era donde se encontraba la habitacion de edward .

Toque suavemente la puerta y nadie abrio la puerta , volvi a tocar un poco mas fuerte , fue abriendose poco a poco y dio paso a un edward con ojos hinchados y rojos.

No le di tiempo de reaccionar , lo abraze fuertemente.

- edward yo no te voy a amar por el resto de mis dias te amare mas allá de la muerte , pero tu no me dejaste terminar , lo siento , lo siento mucho. Dije rapidamente.

- tranquila hermosa, yo tambien te amare aun despues de muerto.

- EDWARD¡. grito Esme

- ¿Qué pasa mamá ? . Pregunto alarmado mi eddie

- tu hermano Robert ya no quiere estudiar en la preparatoria de seattle y va a venir aquí contigo a la preparatoria y tambien viene su novia karla . Dijo Esme vaya que puede decir bastantes cosas respirando una sola vez

-por fin te podré presentar a Robert.

- me encantaría conocerlo

- adiós niños. Se despidió Esme

- ¿Cómo es Robert ?

- es como yo solo que el tiene los ojos mas oscuros que los míos y es mas pálido que yo.

- ¿ y su novia Karla?

- no la conozco , pero según lo que me contó Robert , tiene el pelo negro es delgada , pero tiene un cuerpo de infarto, toca el piano y ya no me acuerdo de mas .

- Edward te amo

- yo también.

ROBERT POV :

- ¿ leoncito estas seguro de que le agradare a tu madre? . Pregunto mi ovejita .

Recuerdo que tan solo después de una semana de conocernos ya estábamos enamorados.

El día que le pedí que fuera mi novia nos pusimos esos apodos.

FLASHBACK

- ¿Karla serias mi novia ? . Pregunte

- si me encantaría. Grito y me beso en los labios lo que causo que me cabeza diera vueltas. Desde que la vi. soñé con esto.

- y así el león se enamoro de la oveja

- que oveja tan estupida . Susurro

- que león tan morboso y masoquista

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-claro que si . Le dije y me incline a besarla

Y las tipicas mariposas aparecieron en mi estomago.

- ya quiero conocer a tu hermano , quiero conocer a tu idolo.

Dijo tiernamente


End file.
